Not My Father's Daughter
by Slaughter3211
Summary: For her entire life Sarah Lesnar has tried to escape persecution at school for her father's on screen actions. Brock left her long ago to persue his career and Sarah has never forgiven him for how she was treated. Now she has moved to a new school, with a new name but what happens when Paul Heyman thinks it important to drag her into the business by abducting her? Possible PunkxOC
1. Chapter 1

_ Breathe. Deep breathe in. And out. Now repeat._

Jessica's voice rang out in her head, the motto Sarah lived by. Just keep breathing. Slowly the teenager felt the anxious nerves slip away as she stepped out of her car. "Don't panic, first day of senior year at a new school would make anyone feel nervous." She muttered to herself as she locked the car, despite knowing there was a beep she still jumped.

Taking her bag out of the trunk she gave the school a once over, the parking lot was mostly empty, she was one of the first to arrive. Phoenix High School. _Weird name for a school, _she thought._ We're in Houston_. With a chuckle she shook her head, better not over think it and give herself a heartattack. As she made her way into the front door she pulled her new school I.D. out of her pocket.

Sarah Argon.

"New name, new me." She murmured with a smile and finally got enough courage to push open the doors. The school was large and fairly new, the lockers a flaming red and the hallways wide.

"Excuse me," Sarah said timidly to a bored looking secretary. "I'm was supposed to meet with the principal this morning for a tour?" The lady behind the desk rolled her eyes and waved her towards a door behind them.

"Go on." Despite the rude attitude Sarah still smiled and practically skipped into the office, a balding elderly man sat behind a desk, his name tag said Mr. Manly. She giggled alittle at it but the man didn't seem care.

"Argon?... Argon? Sarah Argon?!" The teacher shouted, and Sarah flinched, she still wasn't used to using Jessica's name.

"H-Here." She tentatively raised her hand, students around her giggling at her misfortune. The meeting with Mr. Manly had gone well, she got her schedule and a tour of the campus, she was still alittle unsure of where certain places were but not as bad as before.

By the end of the day she had gotten better at answering for her name in class, she even got to sit with a few nice girls from her art class at lunch. The day had gone so well she was singing along to the radio and dance her way up the driveway, she didn't notice the dark car sitting in Jessica's spot, didn't notice that Jessica wasn't home yet.

"Well hello Ms. Lesnar." A voice called as she shut the door behind her, she shrieked and pressed her back against the wooden frame.

"What are you doing here Heyman?" It only took her a moment to recognize the man. "And all alone. Hmmm." She sneered at Paul, confidence growing as she advanced forward into the living room where he sat.

"Not quiet alone." She heard Curtis Axel growl behind her, she whirled around and glared at the larger man.

"What do you want?" Sarah tried to keep the fear out of her voice, she knew first hand that two against one -even if one of those two was a fat walrus- was never a good situation. Paul tapped his finger to his chin in faux thoughtfulness.

"I need your help." He finally annouced, she scoffed and started to say something when Paul cut her off. "Your father refuses to return to the WWE and promote my client CM Punk."

"Oh good for Daddy." She said sarcastically, feigning a yawn. "Now leave."

"I'm not finished!" The legal representative shouted and Sarah backed away, colliding with the firm chest of Curtis who pinned her arms to her side. "You are gonna help me convince him."

"What?!"

"Brock Lesnar does not like CM Punk," Paul began explaining, slowing his words down as if she was stupid. "So you will be buddy buddy with CM Punk to convice your Father that it is a good idea."

"I have school, I can't just drop that and go promote you and your freak shows." A tighter grip on her arms told her she had managed to anger the taller man behind her. "And even if I didn't I still wouldn't help you."

"You don't have a choice." Paul smiled sickly sweet, like she was a spoiled child.

"Free country bitch." She sneered, bringing the back of her head to collide with the chin of Curtis' he released her and she charged towards Paul, who barely dodged her. He ran out the front door, Axel close on his heels. "If I ever see you again I'll destroy you both!" She screamed, no doubt alerting her neighbors to the fact she was crazy.

"Sarah? Sarah-Baby you here?" Jessica's soft voice called out to her, after Paul had left Sarah had holed herself in the bathroom, taking the longest hot bath she'd ever had.

"Yeah I'm in here." She shouted and two seconds later Jessica peered in through the door. "Hey some privacy please?" Sarah groaned but knew it would fall upon deaf ears, Jessica had never minded when either one of them was naked.

"What happened?" She sat down beside the tub. "Did someone recognize you?"

"Heyman showed up, in our living room. God! He wanted me to come on the road with him to be best friends with Punk!" She growled.

"Why?"

"So my dead beat dad will team up with him and rejoin the WWE workforce." Sarah sighed head lulling to the side alittle.

"Do you want to?" Jessica asked sweetly.

"Never!"

"Just making sure," She laughed alittle, trying to ease the tension. "You know you can talk to me about this right?"

"Yeah, it's just- I don't know. I don't hate Brock, but why should I be there for him when he was never there for me?" She sniffled alittle.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, and maybe you should call him about it. If Paul is pressuring you into going on the road then maybe a talk from Brock will put a stop to that." Jessica suggested, rubbing the young woman's cheek.

"I haven't talked to him since Mom..." She stopped talking with a sob. "I've never needed his help before and I don't need it now."

"I know Sweety, I miss her too. Why don't you dry off, I'll make up some Hot chocolate and you can tell me how school went." Jessica said as she handed the brunette a towel and left.

"No one knew a thing," Sarah smiled across at Jessica, blowing on her mug. "I even made some friends from my art class. It took awhile to get used to using your name, alot of teachers think I'm a wannabe thug whose gonna cause problems." She giggled, it was so opposite from the real Sarah.

"Well I'm glad you had such a good day at school. Seems like this move was a good idea after all huh?" Jess grinned goofily at her. Sarah took a moment to study her, at past confrences in school she had said Jess was her mom but they looked nothing alike, Jessica's short spiky blonde hair versus her own long black locks. Jess's eyes were a bright green while Sarah's were a murky brown that she despised, Jess was tall Sarah short, Jess was tan Sarah pale. It made people look at them funny and neither woman blamed them.

Jessica was significantly young looking despite being nearly forty, coupled with her tendency to act immaturly when it suited her often made them interact as best friends and not a girl and her legal gaurdian. But Sarah never minded Jess's maturity or lack there of, the older woman knew how to care for her and made the burden of Sarah's Mother's passing easier on her heart.

"Well it's almost bed time, Kiddo. Can't be late for school tomorrow morning." Jess annouced, interrupting the comfortable silence. "I'll be double sure to lock the doors before I leave for work tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jess." Sarah smiled and pushed away from the table to go upstairs to her room. "Jessica?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Thanks for giving me your name..."

"No problem Sweety, I should've done it years ago. Maybe then you wouldn't have gotten bullied so much. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, it made me tough." With that Sarah finally snuggled down in her bed, thoughts on her new school and friends. And soon she didn't even remember Paul's visit anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Argon?"

"Here." Sarah smiled, it had been several weeks since she had enrolled and she had gotten answering to her new name down easily.

"Argon?" A snide voice called and in the doorway to her homeroom stood Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel, Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. "You mean Lesnar right?" He asked the teacher.

"Um the wrestler Lesnar?" Mr. Green asked skeptically and the student's began murmuring to themselves.

"Yes didn't you know?" Sarah was speechless, other than the first day she hadn't seen Paul or Curtis. "Brock Lesnar is Ms. Sarah's father."

The whole room turned to her and she willed her mouth to move, to deny everything he said, to scream that he was wrong. But she was frozen and that was all Paul needed to confirm that he was right, at least that's how her class mates took it. Her new friends that sat next to her now moved away, afraid and disgusted of her heritage. Sarah could feel her throat closing, a panic attack on the way and she just wanted to scream, to do something- anything besides this deer in head lights pose.

"Your dad is Brock Lesnar?" Someone asked in a sneering tone.

"Uh I- I'm not like him at all," Sarah tried to cover up but it did her no good, Paul smirking from his spot at the door. "I was raised by my Mom and Aunt Jess."

"Oh you are just like him," Paul said. "A horrible, despicable monster. Who knows she might have fooled you all just to betray you, it's the Lesnar thing to do. I would know, I managed Brock for years, I know she is just like him."

Sarah couldn't breathe, trying desperately to suck air into her lungs but ended up panicking more and felt light headed. She had to focus, focus on Paul, he had ruined everything for her, she had finally gotten a taste of frienship, of normal life and he just had to come rip it away from her. The panic slowly ebbed away, leaving only pure hatred in it's place, the rage bubbled up in her and now she could breathe.

Paul had continued talking throughout her inner turmoil, commenting on the different ways she was a horrid person like her father. She felt anger making her walk over to the fat blubbering man, punching him mid sentence, Curtis didn't move and that should've been her hint that things weren't what they seemed. But her rage blinded her to anything that was inflicting pain on Paul, she punched him in the face over and over. Standing once she felt the beast inside feel sated, Paul smirked bloodily from his spot on the floor.

"Not like your father eh?" He sneered, sickly sweet smile still in place.

Her eye's widened and she looked around at her class mates, they were in one corner- cowering from her, some looking on with disgust. Tears welled up in her eyes, bile rising in her throat, Sarah ran- not caring that her teacher called her back. All she cared was the fact that she let Paul get in her head, the truth was she was like her father in many ways.

She had a temper- but she also panicked alot-, she would fly into a blind rage-but she planned out her feelings before that could happen- she as ruthles- but loved the smile on someone's face when she was kind to them. In many ways she was like Brock, and not at the same time, a contradiction was all she really could call herself. Some how she managed to drive home, Jess had already left for work, leaving her dangerous time alone.

"Just sleep," She sobbed to herself, triple locking the doors, taking one of Jess's insomnia pills. "Sleep, please just sleep."

The drug didn't take effect right away and Sarah was tempted to take several more, but she would just make herself over dose. The tense minutes before sleep claimed her were spent shivering and thinking, she had never seen red before like that. Why now, of all times, why now and not when she had been beaten for her name? Why now and not when that boy had shoved her down the stairs at school? Why now?

Sleep was glorious, the darkness was warm and comforting, wraping her in it and almost smothering. She had never rested so easy in her life, well not since her mother passed. But that thought was too harsh for the soft, sweet darkness of her slumbering mind, so she ignored it and settled down in her mind again. Waking up was horrible though compared to her sleep.

"Wakey-wakey." She recognized Curtis' voice, she grumbled trying to turn over away from him but she couldn't move. "Come on, Sunshine, wake up."

"Ugh... What the fuck?" She mumbled, her head was pounding and her back ached. Her arms were bound to her sides and she was sitting upright in a chair.

"So glad you're awake." Curtis cooed sweetly and she made a face, why was he acting like this? "Just in time for us to board our plane."

"What are you talking about?!" She hissed. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Paul laughed from the doorway.

"Of course you are," he chuckled. "It's in the letter Jessica will be getting from you, 'I realized I wanted to support and bond with my father so I am leaving today to go promote him.'"

"I can't go with you, I have school." She tried to reason.

"Like you'll be wanted back there." Sarah flinched, she forgot what had happened.

"Jess will know I don't wanna go, I'll tell her, I'll tell the police!" She growled, trying to seem threatening but it failed her.

"That is why Curtis is gonna stay here for awhile, if you refuse or disobey my orders," He paused to smile widely. "He will attack Jessica." Her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"No." She whispered.

"Yes, now all your things are packed, I left her the letter and our flight leaves in an hour." Paul smirked. "I have your phone, I will text her periodically to assure her you are well. If she calls then you will answer and be monitered by myself. If you say anything to her, or anyone else, she will be hurt. Do you understand?"

_Fight back, say something, yell. Anything!_ She shrieked in her mind, she should've told him no, should've screamed for help. But Jess was the only thing she had left, her mother was dead, her father absent, no friends or siblings- Sarah couldn't lose Jessica too.

"I understand." She sighed in defeat.

"Good," He smiled again. "Now let's go, we have a plane to catch."

Sarah was freed by Curtis, following Paul she tried not to wonder where she was or how they had abducted her. Axel carried her things for her, only one suitcase Paul didn't want anyone to suspect something, she didn't know what that had to do with carrying her own bag but didn't feel like asking. The ride to airport was tense, Paul driving, Sarah up front, and Curtis leering over her shoulder.

Curtis remembered when he had first met Sarah, it was earlier in the year when Paul had found him and began grooming him to be the next Paul Heyman Kind of Guy. Her mother had died and Paul had gone to the funeral with Axel as company, he was there to pay his respects to the deceased and inquire about who would be Sarah's gaurdian. Secrectly Heyman had been hoping it would go to Brock, he would be able to manipulate the man using his daughter, but as it would happen the will specifically said custody would go to Jessica Argon, a family friend.

While Paul had spent almost an hour arguing with Jessica over the matter, Curtis had sat tensely watching a sobbing Sarah. The kindness in him that Paul had not yet corupted made him go console her, she had wanted none of him, none of anyone really. So he spent several awkward minutes in silence next to her before he introduced himself under his new name, she didn't care, but he none the less began rambling on about why he had changed it.

Now any sympathy or other emotions he felt towards her were gone, Paul had finally broken the nice guy he was. She was alone with no allies, but she would figure a way out of this, no matter what. "So am I suspossed to take a year off from school, because I think that's illegal." She remarkd.

"You'll do online courses." Paul replied evenly, they had arrived at the airport, Curtis walking with them to the gate, still carrying her bags. Sarah twitched when she heard an elderly couple remark what a nice boyfriend he was, Curtis smirked knowing how angry it made her.

Paul walked several yards ahead of her, but she knew he was keeping a close eye on her, their seats weren't even together but she had no where go then. So she sat in suffering silence all through the plane ride, wishing she hadn't taken the sleeping pill. Maybe she would've been able to stop them or warn Jess, but no she only thought of herself, and now it was costing her.

Touch down in the newest city, she hated her life already, even more than when she had to crawl home at 3 am and sleep in the bath tub so all the blood could drain properly. Sarah shook her head, black locks swishing over her shoulders, now was not the time for memories. If she wanted to get out of this she'd have to keep focused and commited.

"First the ground rules." Paul said leading her into the hotel room, she rolled her eyes but remained silent. "You are not to tell CM Punk about this, or anyone else as a matter of fact. Two you will not be allowed access to any phone and if I catch you with one there will be consequences."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled but pulled out an i-Phone similiar to her old one, except white. "But this is an i-Pod that can't call or text, but it should keep you entertained." He tossed it to her. "Next, we're going to get your hair dyed."

"Why?"

"Because you look nothing like Brock Lesnar." Sarah muttered a low 'thank God' but Paul ignored her. "We'll go now, get it lightened up alittle without making it look fake." She sighed.

"Anything else?" She snarked.

"Yeah," He glared slightly, pulling out a watch looking thing from his bag. "Wear this at all time, it let's me know where you are and if you ever run into any trouble hit all the buttons simultaniously for three seconds. It'll send me a distress signal."

"Where the fuck do you get this?" She exclaimed.

"I have my ways," he answered. "Now let's go, you have a hair appointment."He smiled sickeningly and Sarah felt sick.

The hair stylist was nice enough but Sarah still wanted to punch her in the face, a foreign feeling, simply because she was aiding in Paul's master plan. Thankfully Sarah got to keep the length, if not for a few inches, but she got highlights and a section of her under hair dyed dirty blonde. _Like a reverse Kaitlyn_, she thought when it was revealed. Paul was especially pleased with the changed and she had to admit, she did look like Brock.

"Hey Paul, where you been?" A tatooed man called out when the pair entered the lockeroom."Who's this?" He caught sight of Sarah, giving her a once over.

"This is Sarah Lesnar." Paul said simply. "She'll be traveling with us for a couple months."

"Don't you have school, kid?" Punk laughed.

"Not really." She mumbled, Paul gave her a warning glare and she forced a smile on her face. "I'm doing online classes."

"O-Kay." The champion looked alittle put off. "Where's Axel?"

"He had to go back home," Paul explained quickly. "Family emergency." Sarah nearly snorted with amusement but managed to control herself.

"Oh, hope everything is alright." Punk said and she nodded abesent mindedly, looking around the locker boredly.

"Not what you expected?" Punk teased playfully. She shrugged impassively.

"I didn't really expect anything," She admitted throwing in a chuckle when she caught Heyman glaring.

"So is your dad back?" He continued and she wanted roll her eyes, couldn't he leave her alone?  
"Not yet," She stated. "He tore something and is training non-stop to get back to 100%." She lied smoothly and say Paul's approving nod.

"Ah so that's why you're here." He laughed easily, like they were friends. "To make sure a Lesnar is terrorizing the WWE no matter what."

"Yep, you caught me." She smiled but she knew it looked anxious.

"Brock wanted me to watch over her and get her acclimated with the company while he is other wise involved." Paul smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "You're looking at the newest 'Beast Incarnate' right here."

"Oh really? You fight?" Punk seemed excited now.

"Not really, Dad is only just now letting me start training." She lied again, voice tight. "You know Dads, so over protective." He nodded with a smile.

"Yeah but it's good that he believes in you." The champ finished and sat down on the bench. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a Cena to beat and I need to get ready." She stayed in place for a moment before she realized that he meant he was gonna get changed, she chanced a glance at Paul.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" He said and led her out. "Not bad, but let's try to smile alittle better, hmm?" He smirked and she sneered at him.

Turns out being a Lesnar had the opposite effect backstage in the WWE than it does at school, here she was feared, respected almost, and it scared her. Rookies took one look at her and turned tail, veteran's watched her warily, a few jeers were thrown to Paul but it she turned his head -mostly to smile at them for it- the culprits were silenced.

From the wide smirk on his face, Sarah got the feeling she wasn't just here to make nice with Punk and encourage her Father to return. She was his unofficial body guard for when Punk or Axel were away. No one would dare face the wrath of Brock Lesnar for antagonizing his 'beloved' daughter, Sarah had no doubt that Paul himself had spread the rumors of her and her 'protective' father before she arrived.

"And for our last stop," Paul annouced proudly. "A Mrs. Vicki Guerrero's office." The woman mentioned looked up from her desk work, bored.

"What do you want Heyman?" She sighed. "I'm very busy." Vicki appraised Sarah briefly before turning her annoyed stare back to the bloated man.

"I'm just introducing my newest Paul Heyman Kinda guy." He smiled. "Sarah Lesnar." Sarah sighed when she say the realization and fear dawn on Vicki's face.

"Oh. Oh!" She smiled nervously now. "It's a pleasure to meet such a heritage. Please anytime you want to visit, feel free."

"Thank you ma'am," The brunette tried not to feel disappointed, she had hoped the fiesty cougar would at least provide some kind of solice for her. "We'll leave now so you can get back to your work." She said politely and took a large step back, Paul gave her a warning glare but followed behind her.

"Well that's everyone," He said lazily. "Now I have to discuss some private matters with Punk, you are free to wander about the building, but remember don't tell anyone and don't leave." He warned with a smirk on his face, leaving her alone for the first time since she had woken up that afternoon.

For a moment she staid still, she could tell someone, a Diva maybe- someone with compassion, hell even Vicki, she was a mother she had to feel something for a kidnapped young woman. But as Sarah moved down the hall, looking for a friendly, official face that she could spill all of this too, it became clearer and clearer that she was alone. Staff and wrestlers alike moved away from her, fear and caution poisoning their movements.

_ So the tour and introductions weren't for Pauls protection, _She thought in dismay. _It was for my isolation._ No one would let her close enough for her to ask for help and even if they did she doubt they would believe her, they would think it was a trap set by Heyman and Brock. He was smarter than she had realized, he had successfully made her all alone, the only person she'd met that didn't fear her was Punk, Paul had probably made sure it ended up that way so she would never stray.

"He want's to play games," Sarah said lowly to herself. "Then I'll fucking play."

**A/N So this story will mostly be behind the scenes until I can catch up to the current storyline (So for a long ass time) I hope you liked this, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long have you known Paul?" Punk asked as he waited for his signal, Heyman was already out in the ring talking, leaving Sarah to sit with the only person who would talk to her.

"Seems like forever now..." She mumbled, not interested in conversing really.

"Are you okay?" The champ asked worriedly. "Did I do something to tick you off? Cause if I did I'm really sorry." She sighed, she was being a bitch to the only 'friend' she would have in this life for a long time.

"No. No." She said, but her voice sounded tired, and she was. "I'm just kinda sad that... Um... That my dad isn't here to help me." She lied, hoping to pass her stumble as embarrassment. Punk bought it.

"Oh hey," he smiled and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, she twitched slightly, no one besides Jess had ever really hugged her. "It's okay, he'll be here soon, until then you can train and surprise him with how good you've gotten." She almost wanted to smile, but she knew that Brock would never be proud of her.

"Yeah," She agreed weakly but he took it as nervousness. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled and released her from his hold. "I know Paul isn't great with emotions, especially the family kind, so if you ever wanna talk- well I never sleep." He offered and she nodded again.

"Thanks," She repeated.

"Tomorrow if you want I could show you some basics, it'd be a good way to start your training." She wanted to punch him in the face, she just wanted to be as far away from this business as possible but now he was trying to drag her into it.

"If Paul will allow it." She tried to weasal her way out of it.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Oh well uh just cause no one ever really wants to be the one to hurt Brock Lesnar's daughter," She lied easily now. "No one backstage will even talk to me, I doubt anyone would want to spar."

"Hmm," He paused to look around, finally noticing how the staff seemed scared to even walk past the pair. "Well fuck them." He annouced loudly. "If they can't act right then you shouldn't be hanging around them." Sarah shrugged impassively.

"I guess but it'd be nice to have friends." She tried again, hoping he would take the bait and introduce her better than Paul did.

"Well maybe later I can- Oh!" He yelled. "Gotta get out there! Enjoy the show, try not to wander to much, might get lost." He said quickly as he rushed out the entrance, music blaring mic in hand.

She watched for a few minutes, he was talking trash about Cena, when she realized it. John Cena! He wasn't afraid of her dad and he was -hopefully- a good guy, she would just have to play it right to get to him. Paul was still out there, the gps tracking device on her wrist slipped off easily, she deposited it in the lockeroom.

Gotta keep an eye on the moniters, so I can get back before he finds out what happened, she thought as she rushed backstage, spooking some of the occupants. It wasn't hard to find his lockeroom, he was John Fucking Cena, but when she knocked it went down hill.

"Oh you're the new Paul Heyman project." He said dully, her heart sank. "I don't have time for you and Paul's games, I have a match." He pushed past her and she tried to keep up.

"No I'm not! Please I need your help." She begged, he brushed her off, the foreign- but steadily becoming familiar- feeling of anger bubbled up in her chest. "No wonder my Daddy beat you so easily." She spat to his retreating back, he spun around.

"Kicked your dad's ass." He growled and for a moment she was scared, this wasn't the Cena she had seen on screen, this was an angered, fallen shell of that man.

"Keep telling yourself that princess." She sneered and turned on her heel to leave, hearing Cena stomp away, she briefly glanced in his lockeroom. Ryan 'Ryback' Reeves was sitting on the benhc, watching her with cold eyes. "I don't suppose you'll listen to me?" She asked dryly, he said nothing, just continued to stare at her all the same. "I figured not." she grumbled and walked off.

Sarah barely had time to slip the watch back on before Paul and Punk walked back in, the latter looking amused while Paul looked angry. "Did you go harrass Cena while we were gone?" he growled and she shrugged.

"Yeah what of it?" She tried to sound confident.

"He passed us in the hall griping about how we sent the little 'Hellion' out after him." Paul sneered. "He called us pathetic for having you do our dirty work."

"Oh come on Paul," Punk tried to cheer the man up. "He was gonna call us that wether she talked to him or not, and look hes losing his match. Maybe she got inside her head?" He pointed to the moniter and Paul's scowl turned into a grin, he turned to her and said in his sweetest voice.

"Maybe I was too harsh, you do seem to have a way with your words." He complimented. "Whatever you said worked, I'll have to have you do this a few minutes before the Pay-Per-View." She shrugged again and tried not to shudder, she didn't want to be here for the another three weeks. Hell she had only been here a couple hours and she already wanted to shot herself.

"Go help Punk." Paul said simply the next morning when he woke her, she had -thankfully- gotten her own room and had crashed the moment she laid down last night. She grumbled incoherrently, looking at the time. 6:00.

"Do you hate sleep? Or just me in general?" She asked and tried to put the pillow over her head, he snatched it away.

"Yes." That didn't clear anything up. "Now go help Punk."

"With what?"

"Picking someone to give him an edge at the pay per view." He stated.

"Why can't you help him?" She asked, but sat up anyways. "You're the evil one, this is right up your alley."

"Stop with the sass, and he wants a fresh pair of eyes, someone not in the business to give a fan's point of view." He explained and ushered her into the living room where Punk was sitting over several photos and documents. "Help him or else."

"Fine." She sighed, sitting beside him slowly. "So what are we doing?"

"I need to pick a rookie to pretend to be a refferee." Punk said, Paul muttering about getting coffee and breakfast before leaving.

"So who looks the best to help you cheat?" She asked, looking over the pages.

"Hey!" She jumped when he slammed his hand on the table. "I am not cheating, this championship is rightfully mine and I'll do anything to keep it." Sarah stared at him levelly for a moment before sighing.

"You need some sleep, you look like a mad man." But she didn't continue the issue, instead picking up a document. "It needs to be someone desperate enough to do this."

"Yeah someone with no talent." He agreed.

"No not no talent, he needs to atleast be capable to cause damage," She elaborated. "Someone who isn't gaining momentum, recently experienced a financial set back, or even someone just insane." She held up a photo, it was a handsome man with cold blue eyes and a sadistic grin.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Hmmm, Dean Ambrose." He took the picture. "No he looks to street wise, like he would talk for the right price." She tossed the picture.

"None of these men look old enough to be a ref, some fan is gonna notice and any cover he had will be blown." She sighed and tossed away another picture titled 'Corey Graves.'

"Why not him?" Punk tried to take the picture back.

"No he's goot tatoo sleeves and some on his knuckles, he would be the obvious choice anyone would associate with you." She explained and tossed the picture.

"What's wong with my tats?" Punk asked defensively.

"Nothing." She shrugged, looking over a samoan related to the Rock. "If you like that kinda thing." She tossed the picture, too much momentum.

"Do _you _like that sorta thing?" He asked teasingly, voice low and she realized how close they were.

"What about him?" She thrusted a random picture into the champion's face, he took it.

"Him?" Punk held it up, it was a _very _handsome young man, tan skin, curly brown hair, baby blue eyes. Overall the man looked very boyish and naive. "You said we should pick someone who looked like a ref, he looks like he's still in middle school."

"Yeah but what if we play that to our advantage?" She asked taking the picture. "Make him seem like a rogue rookie ref whose trying to make a name for himself. Plus he looks _nothing _like someone you would hire."

Punk thought it over, taking a paper that had the young man's stat's. "Brad Maddox, almost zero momentum lately, not in any tag teams or factions, no title opportunities. Hmmm." He looked up with a grin. "Let's meet him in person, get a feel for his personality and if he can be swayed."

"Don't you think it would be alittle suspicious if anyone saw you with him then three weeks later, he screws Cena over to help you?" She asked skeptically.

"Hmmm," He sat for a moment. "Okay so _you'll _go, convince him to come to the hotel room and then I'll talk to him with Paul."

"Me?" Sarah stood. "Why me? Didn't I help enough?"

"Yeah you did," He smiled and stood infront of her. "But this is important and I really need your help. Please? I'll owe you one, anything." He offered and she almosted wanted to say 'Knock out Pual Heyman?' but kept quiet.

"How am I supposed to get him to come with me back to the hotel room?" She asked, he sent her a wide smirk.

"You're kidding right?" She looked at him blankly. "Oh you're not." He seemed embarrassed and she understood why, she blushed furiously.

"I am not doing that." Sarah said lowly. "You can't pay me enough."

"Okay okay, just talk to him as a rookie and drop hints," he started. "If he seems like the desperate, bribe accepting kind, tell him I wanna see him." He explained as Paul entered.

"What's going on?" He asked warily.

"Sarah found a rookie we can use, she's going now to talk with him about it." He smiled and wrapped a proud arm around her shoulders, Paul smirked when he saw that.

"Good, glad our little Hellion was of service," He said and she wanted to punch him so badly. "Why don't you go after breakfast?" She couldn't argue with that logic, food was first.

After a much needed coffee, Sarah took off to the NXT building located a few blocks from the hotel, Paul had wanted her to blend in with the rookies so she was dressed in gym shoes, running shorts, and a tank top. It took her awhile to find the place, getting turned around several times in the city streets, but finally she entered the building. She recognized several faces from the pictures she had studied, seeing them in person definitely drove home why they weren't picked, all of the rookies were crazy or rough looking. Not good scapegoats in this case.

Brad was practicing so she wanted as casually as she could, she got a few glances- particularly from the current NXT champ Seth Rollins and his friend Dean. He was the one she had originally picked but Punk had turned down, she could see why, he looked ready to tie her down and carve into her flesh. She shivered and tried to ignore them, wishing she could be 'Lesnar's baby girl' here, it would benefit her so well.

Finally the man was finished and she could walk casually to his locker, he was untying his shoes with a sigh and she couldn't blame him. His pratice session had been brutal, he hadn't done well and his instructor enjoyed telling him so, but he did have potential and that's all she needed. A man down on his luck with alittle hope she could exagerate until he believed it too. "Not bad," She said off handedly, his head snapped up and stared wide eyed. "Could do better but there's something there."

"Really?" Brad asked, voice almost painfully hopeful, she had to stop from flinching. It was so against her nature to manipulate, but if she didn't then Jess would be in danger.

"Yeah, it's tough though in this business." She tired to sound bored, to entice him to get her attention, using every dumb high school movie she could think of to channel her unner Mean Girl. "My Daddy was in the same position as you."

"Who's your dad?" He asked eagerly.

"Brock Lesnar." She said it low, if others heard they'd notice and remember this after Brad helps Punk.

"Wow." His eyes opened wider, not out of fear but of awe, she smile genuinely it was nice not to be feared for once. "How'd he make it too the top?"

"He got alittle help," She smirked like Punk, hoping she looked mysterious and enticing. "He wouldn't have made it to the top as fast as he did if it weren't for Paul Heyman." Again her voice low as she continued. "Same with CM Punk."

"Yeah that guy is a great manager." He murmured, dropping his voice low like hers, she smirked wider.

"Yeah, but not just anyone is taken in ya'know?" He nodded along like a child. "So Brad, you wanna get to the top right?" She asked leaning in, eyes burning with her own fiery hope.

"Of course," He responded quickly.

"And Paul what's to take you there." She smiled down at him. "CM Punk is offering you a once in a lifetime chance, help us now and you'll be on the main roster in no time."

"Yes anything!" He said loudly and she had to shush him, Amrose and Rollins were watching them closely, she sneered at them but they only smirked.

"Come with me," She turned to walk away, knowing -hoping- he would follow. "I'll take you to them."

**A/N Got really inspired for this one, I'm torning between making this a SarahxPunk fic or a SarahxBrad fic. Could go either way. I hope you enjoyed this, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting between Brad and Punk had gone well, the rookie had the job and Punk had his rogue. Despite the smile that graced everyone's face, Sarah felt sick to her stomach, she was cheating. She was helping a man screw over his next opponent, who he would sign a contract with in just a few days. All apetite was lost for days and she could hardly sleep, Punk was good company in the late nights, he didn't sleep much either and spent time reading comic books or playing video games. She found the juvenile acts to be comforting, almost as if she could pretend she wasn't kidnapped she was at home hanging out with her new friends.

But reality was cold when Paul awoke the next morning, smirking when he saw the pair, whatever he was planning involved her getting along with Punk. Naturally she tried to spend as little time with the champ for that very reason, but he was the only company she had apart from the occasional visits from Brad. Some days Punk would want an update on the young man and -for fear of leaving an electronic paper trail- would send Sarah to either bring the rookie back or with a checklist of things to observe. Those were the days she liked most, even if she still wore the tracker on her wrist, she was given just an ounce of freedom and socialbility.

It was a week after Sarah had first contacted Brad, Punk's new opponent was Ryback, she couldn't deny that she was slightly worried for both men. More for Brad because -while he was cheating- he was more of a pawn than anything, just like her. It was the final visit she would get with the rookie before the Pay-Per-View, and she was given the task of getting him motivated with the promise of money and fame, easy enough. Entering the NXT lockeroom she felt the familiar tense dread as she passed Ambrose and Rollins, the pair would always stare at her on these visits and it was the only thing she disliked about the trips.

"Hey, Maddox," She gave him a smile that was almost genuine, the underlying thought that she was doing a bad thing still held back her enthusiasm. "Ready for the big day?"

"Alittle nervous," He admitted with a timid smile. "Alot of people are gonna be mad at me, I don't know how it'll go."

"Not getting cold feet are ya?" She teased but eyes sharp for weakness, if Brad bailed out Jess would be in danger.

"No!" He said quickly, to loud and she stiffened as Seth and Dean turned, but instead of the cocky smirks they usually gave her, she only recieved knowing stares, expressionless. "Don't tell Paul or Punk I said that, I'm just alittle scared."

"Don't be." Sarah tried to look and sound seductive, Paul had insisted that her beauty could have been the only reason Brad was on their side and that she needed to string him along just enough to get what they wanted. It made her sicker than the cheating but she did it anyways. "It'll all be worth it." Her voice low and husky, if he noticed her inexperience in the art of temptation he didn't notice. A light blush painted his cheeks and he nodded along, gaze locked on her smirking lips.

"Yeah about that-"

"You'll be on the main roster don't worry." She cut him off, hoping to nip any doubts in the bud.

"No I mean maybe you and I-" It Dean who cut him off now.

"Aww does little Braddy-Waddy think he's gonna get a date?" The crazed looking man taunted and Sarah rolled her eyes, Brad glared at his locker before slamming it shut and walking off.

"Oh God I thought I was finished with that High school bull shit." She sighed and gave the older man a glare. "Beat it bitch, I don't have time to give you your meds." He sneered but laughed anyways.

"Careful little girl, your Daddy ain't here to save you."

"No but I am," A voice behind her, she turned, the guy who had been related to Dwayne Johnson was standing over her. The man was fairly intimidating to her and Dean seemed to think so too because he backed off slightly.

"Remember your heros won't be there all the time." He sneered, Sarah glared after him.

"I only have one hero and she's dead," She spat bitterly, the psychotic man paused for a moment, regarding her with a new eye before he stalked back to Rollins.

"You good, bro?" The Samoan behind her asked softly, dropping the growling tone he had used on Dean.

"Yeah, thanks..." She trailed off, she had never read his name on the documents.

"Roman Reigns." He smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I recognize your face but I'm not good with names." She flushed slightly.

"It's cool, I'm still in NXT." He waved her off.

"I'd better go get Brad," She pouted he had taken Dean's teasing pretty harshly.

"Yeah I saw him storm out of the building figured it had something to do with Dean." She nodded and jogged off, hoping to catch the man before he got back to the hotel.

Suffice to say Brad was pissed, he finally got the guts to ask Sarah out and Dean had to ruin it. After throwing a few garbage cans located near the parking lot he stomped off back to the hotel NXT was staying in. The sound of running footsteps met his ears and he flinched before whirling around, relieved and nervous to see Sarah jogging to him.

"Hey, you okay?" She skidded to a stop, hoping what had happened wouldn't affect his loyalty to Punk, if it did Paul would blame her and send Curtis after Jess. "Don't let him get to ya, bullies like that never really pan out." She parroted the exact thing Jess had told her after her first school beat down.

"It's fine," Brad glared at the sidewalk, Sarah couldn't help but frown. She wanted to take his word at face value, it would be so much easier for her, but it was painful to see the normally happy rookie in such a way. "I'm over it."

"What were you gonna ask me back there?" She was lying she had known what he had tried to say, it was impossible not to but she wanted him to have the chance.

"Does it matter?" He was still upset.

"Of course it matters!" She smiled and bumped her shoulder to his side.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?" His voice was low, whatever confidence he had had earlier was gone after Dean harrassed him. Sarah hesitated, she knew he would ask but she didn't plan on an answer. If she said no and he got discouraged then he might not go through with the plan and that would put Jess in danger. If she said yes Paul could think she was trying to escape and Jess would _still _be in danger.

"Sure," She finally breathed out, it would be easier to convice Paul this was a good idea than deal with an abondonment from the rogue refferee.

"Really?" His eyes were wide and a smile across his face, she almost flinched he looked so naive and hopeful.

"Yeah, I like you," She smiled alittle easier now. "And Paul and Punk won't mind us hanging out."

"Yeah, um did he want me to come in today?" Brad asked hastily, but that smile still on his face.

"No I just wanted to visit, no one else is very fun to hang around." She lied smoothly, but it was a partial truth if she didn't mention that the only people she was around was Punk and Heyman.

"Cool," That smile of his was adorable, she realized, he had a nice smile. "How about after Hell in a Cell?"

"Yeah celebrating right after your first Pay-Per-View, sounds fun." She agreed, by then Paul would want her to drop the rookie so no connections were made but she figured it wouldn't hurt to give him something to strive for.

"I'll see you then," His smile still in place.

"Good luck." She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, a blush spread across both of their cheeks as she pulled back and walked to the different hotel Samckdown would have that night.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Punk asked from his spot on the couch as she entered, Paul looked up with unveiled interest.

"Brad asked me out on a date." She annouced, it would do her no good to hide it and let Paul think she had a secret. Honestly Sarah had expected Paul to be angry but hide it behind a sickly sweet voice and Punk would be happy for her and maybe help her convice Heyman it was a good thing.

"What!? And you said yes?! Why the hell for?" Punk jumped up from his seat, anger all over his face. "I'm canceling the plans, I'll get a different kid to do the job."

"What no! Why would you do that?" She asked shocked. "Look it's Friday, the match is Sunday and do you know how hard it was to get Vickie to leave so I could put Brad's name in the Refferee list for Hell in a Cell?" She was terrified, Paul was silent the whole time watching her intently. "She thought I had laid a trap for her to get F-5ed in the halls."

"Why would you even be interested in Brad?" Punk spat the name out.

"What does it matter!" She shouted back.

"I think it's a good thing." Paul said calmly, shocking the other two occupants in the room.

"What?" Punk asked.

"It gives him something to look forward to, motivation that money and fame just can't give." Paul smirked and Sarah felt ill inside. "We could use her to keep him quiet. Once this all blows over and she'll dump him." This seemed to satisfy Punk, but Sarah was furious.

"What? I like Brad, I don't wanna lead him on just to dump him!" She cried.

"Wonder what Jess would have to say about it?" Paul said lowly.

"Atleast let me tell him the truth then." She hissed.

"Fine but you'll do things my way." Heyman smirked before walking out of the room. Punk was eyeing her warily.

"Who is Jess?"

"My God mom, she's a big influence to me." Sarah gritted through her teeth.

"Why do I get the feeling something more is going on?" He circled her slowly.

"Because you haven't slept in two day," She offered. "Try to get some sleep, Kay? You don't have to be there for Smackdown."

"Alright," He squinted his eyes at her, suspicious still. Before he shut the door to his room. "Sorry you have to dump him because of me." Despite his words she felt like he wasn't quite so sorry. For not the first time Sarah contemplated Paul's schemes, why did he want her and Punk to be so buddy buddy? Why was her dating Brad such a bad thing? Why was Punk so possesive all of a sudden?


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes!" Paul cheered, watching his plan work out at Hell in a Cell. Brad followed through with his plan, delivering the low blow to Ryback, of course he barely managed to escape the larger man's wrath. Punk had told him before that he would leave the building immidiately, not stopping to change or rest.

"No..." Sarah all but wchispered, she could only imagine how disappointed Jess must be watching this, knowing that she could've prevented this.

"Let's move," The 'Walrus' said in a serious tone now, she nodded with a sigh, they had to go around back to get the car ready. Punk would want to leave as soon as possible in case Cena or Ryback were stalking around for him, while Paul got the car she waited half hidden. She soon saw the hooded hunched figure, no doubt the champion.

"Move," She hissed, if they got caught it would be terrible for both parties, stage crew gave them strange looks as they past. Sarah sneered and started for them, almost feeling giddy when the staff skirted away in terror. Quickly she lead him, Paul had been smart to give her this task, very few people would question her for fear of her father and she moved much quicker than the older man.

Punk was limping heavily, having to lean on her as she guided the exhausted man through crates and bodies, yanking him behind a corner if she spotted trouble. She was too good at this job, it made her stomach churn, but if she focused on protecting Jess, it became easier and easier to don the mask of Sarah Lesnar, Beast in training.

"Almost there," She huffed, his near dead weight starting to affect her speed and focus. "Come on just alittle more." That got him moving, shoving himself off of her shoulder and out the door of the arena, Paul was at the wheel waiting for them.

"Faster," He snarled when she had to help into the back seat, the manager was clearly nervous as he should be. A bang sounded behind them, Sarah didn't even have to look to know that Ryback had slammed open the exit door. She shoved the champion into the back, leaping in behind him, slamming the door shut just as the colosuss man reached them, Paul didn't wait for them to get situated, just slamming on the gas pedal.

"Omph!" Sarah was struggling to sit up when it happened, causing her to slam face first into CM Punk's, in the movies it would've made them kiss it would be funny or romantic or sweet or something that made her want to roll her eyes. In reality their foreheads made painful contact, bashing their noses together, it stung so badly neither even felt when the other's lips slid across theirs. Paul noticed of course and smirked from the front.

"Well well well." Punk teased in a pained breath, the only Hollywood trait the situation had was that she had ended up nearly stradling him, both slumped diagonaly in the seats. "Ladies love me." He tried to sound joking, like he hadn't just gotten out of the brutal match.

"Whatever," She huffed and finally pushed off of him, sliding as far away as possible, which was all of 4 inches. The rest of the ride was spent in a pregnant silence, Punk wincing with every bump of the road and Sarah trying to block out her thoughts. Paul entered the hotel first, carrying all the bags, staying hidden to avoid attention. Sarah followed with a limping Punk minutes after, once in the hotel suite she was frustrated that Paul left the task of bandaging the champion to her.

Slowly with characteristically gentle touches she iced him, rubbing a relaxing cream over the tired muscles, he had tried to argue that he didn't need medicine but she all but bit his head off. If she had to play nurse then she would go all out, and the issue was dropped, the bandages were a bit snug in her hurry but he had no complaints. "I'm going to meet Brad." She annouced, changing out of her Lesnar shirt into a plain green tank.

Punk wanted to protest once more but she had already left, slamming the door forcefully, Paul just smiled as he watched his client grumble about the rookie. Sarah was estactic, she had gotten to talk to the young man before the show, hidden behind crates, Brad had wanted to meet up on the roof of the hotel. It was private and no one would see them and assume Punk had cheated, well they already assumed that but she wouldn't be the one to confirm it.

"Hey." He smiled, he had been waiting for her, not minding the cool air, he was out of his stripes and now in jeans and a button up.

"Hey, sorry had to bandage Punk up," He nodded, patting the spot beside him, they were sitting near the railing. The city lights making her face glow beautifully.

"It's cool, he okay?" She shrugged.

"Would you be after Ryback got a hold off ya?" She smirked playfully, relaxed for the first time since she had left home.

"I'll find out soon enough." He admitted with just a hint of fear. "AJ is the manager and she wants a word with me tomorrow in the ring."

"You'll be fine, she's half your size." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm not worried about AJ," He chuckled pulling his arm around her. "Are you cold?"

"Alittle," She bit her lip in embarassment. "I forgot to grab a jacket."

"I'll keep you warm," He smirked slightly, tugging her flush against his side. "Is Punk and Heyman good?" She wanted to roll her eyes, they were fucking jumping for joy.

"You did great tonight," She nuzzled his exposed neck, he blushed slightly.

She wasn't sure who leaned in first, but when questioned later by Paul and Punk, she would say it was him. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, her first kiss, and when he moved to pull away, she followed. He was mildly surprised, he was content to give her a thank you kiss and leave it at that, but her body was warm and soft against his and he couldn't help himself.

It could've been hours or maybe just minutes, but the kiss now seemed endless, evolving from a simple gentle pressure to moving their lips together to him sliding his tongue across the seam of her lips. She flinched slightly, the feeling was foreign to her but she accepted him anyway. She was shocked to find that he was a good kisser, something about him exuded naivity and innocence.

She shivered as he shifted so she stradled him, wrapping his arms around her abdomen, clutching her to him. Sarah finally tore herself away, just enough to breathe, her breaths coming out as pants. He took the opportunity to kiss and lick at her neck, careful not to leave cumbersome marks. His hands began to roam now, sliding up and down her sides, tugging at her hair, grabbing the back of her neck. Her paler hands stayed tightly coiled in his hair holding his head in place at her neck.

With a low growl that suprised and excited her all at once, he clamied her lips again. All but ravishing her willing mouth, he pulled her as close as possible, her moans and whimpers egging him on. She responded to the kiss whole heartedly, mimicing everything he had done to her as guidance.

"Hey!" They flinched at the scream, Sarah nearly falling back but Brad's hands kept her steady. Punk was at the entrance to the hotel floor, holding the door open with a glare. "Sarah it's time to go." He snarled, fire lighting up his eyes.

With a quick kiss to his lips, Sarah walked away from Brad, smiling sadly as she waved. He stayed seated, a glazed look in his eyes as he watched the pair leave, longing rolling off him in waves.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked annoyed once the door closed.

"Someone could've gone up there and saw you too," He said snobbishly. "I was just looking out for you."

"Yeah right," She scoffed. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" She slammed her hand on his shoulder, the fight from earlier made him buckle slightly.

"No," He hissed. "I just think you're not thinking this through."

"I'm 18, I'm not allowed to make mistakes?" She sneered. "You don't own me Punk, I can kiss whomever I want."

"Yeah well maybe I should..." He mumbled, so low she had barely heard him. Barely.

"What?!" She rounded on him quickly. "Let me rephrase that for you. No one owns me, now or ever." In the back of her mind she couldn't help but comment, 'Paul just about owns you.'

"He's a child," Punk growled, slamming her into the wall. "You deserve better." Her eye twitched, it sounded so much like what Brock had said before he had left.

"So a cheater is better than a victim?" She smirked at how his whole face grew darker.

"I didn't cheat! The title is mine!" He snarled, lip ring making his scowl even more intimidating. "I'm a champion, Brad is a rookie who's going nowhere! I can take you to the top, I can give you everything you could ever want!"  
"I want Brad and I can get to the top on my own," She hissed, flinching at how tight his hold was on her arms, no doubt leaving bruises.

Punk's mouth was hard against hers when he slammed his lips in a kiss, she could feel the lip ring dragging at the corner of her mouth. It made her want to shiver, but she forced herself to be still, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. He took her stillness as compliance, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip. She wanted to punch the wall when she realized her was an even better kisser than Brad.

He pulled away with a pant and a smirk, eyes half lidded and calm. She just sneered at the floor, disgusted with herself for not the first time that night. His facial stubble tickled her neck when he nuzzled her, any anger and exhaustion he had been holding dissolved with the forced kiss.

"I can show you things he wouldn't know," His voice husky in her ear and she shuddered in distaste, ashamed of herself.

"I'm leaving," She shoved him away, his eyes alight with hurt and confusion but she ignored him. She slammed the door to her room, ignoring Paul when he asked what happened, he seemed genuinely concerned but she couldn't care less. No doubt Punk would fill him in on everything once he returned, sure enough moments after she slid under the covers in her PJs, she could hear Punk close the door and begin speaking in a low voice.

**A/N Ugh last night on Raw was ridiculous, I knew something like that would happen. Although I hate the Heel McMahons and the Evolution poses, I did enjoy the Shield moments (Duh lol) and now I am referring to them as the Corporate Hounds of Justice, makes sense but I seriously cried watching everything last night. I was so pissed at that. Ugh I think WWE is a great thing to be a fan of but seriously it's like they get off on ripping out my heart and stomping on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You are going to apologize to CM Punk this very instant." Those were the first words Sarah heard as she woke up, it was morning now but she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Paul was standing over her bed with a scowl. "He doesn't want to even compete at the next Pay-Per-View."

"Oh no," she said in a mocking voice. "There goes your meal ticket." That didn't amuse the manager.

"Go apologize, now." He hissed. "Or I'll call up Curtis Axel and have him attack Jess." That got the teenager moving, she huffed and stomped out of the room. Paul watched them from the doorway for a moment but it became clear Punk wanted privacy so he exited.

"I'm not apologizing." Sarah said defiantly, Punk blinked in surprise.

"I wouldn't expect you too." He said slowly. "You didn't do anything wrong, I should be apologizing to you."

"Paul wanted me to say sorry." She scoffed, eyes rolling. "He said you didn't want to do a match at Survivor Series."

"Figures," Punk laughed. "Paul is always thinking about business. But I don't want to do the match because of Ryback and Cena, no doubt they'll have a speciqal stimpulation."

"Then work around it," Sarah mutters in a bored tone, she was still groggy and upset from last night. "Get Brad to help again." The champion's expression darkened at the name.

"I want him nowhere near me," He hissed. "If we bring him back they'll know what happened."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower." She annouced with a yawn, Punk followed her out with his eyes, remembering how her body felt against his last night.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she saw a smirking Paul sitting in the chair, Punk must've lied about her apology because he seemed pleased with her. Her heat sank slightly as she saw the photos and documents scattered across the floor, Punk was looking through rookies again. This could only mean trouble for her.

"One man isn't enough we need two." Punk muttered, not noticing her just yet. "Maybe more but who should I get?"

"Sarah come help," Paul said lazily. "We need a group now to take out Cena and Ryback."

"Shouldn't you focus on keeping Brad quite?" She asked.

"So long as we have you we won't worry about him coming clean." Paul answered but continued to beckon her closer with his hand. "You made a good call last time, so you'll pick them this time as well."

"If I picked so well then why are you looking through rookies again?" Sarah danced around the topic, she truly didn't want to participate in the job, it lowered her morals too much.

"We just need a part two," Punk said finally looking up. "And we can't use Maddox twice, despite the fact that we _could_. It would look suspicious." Paul fixed her with a warning look and she knew she had no way out of this.

"So are we doing the innocent guy streak or going a different route?" She asked, hopefully this time the job would stay done and she'd never have to do this again.

"Renegades, give them a garuenteed way into the roster, give them a gimmick they can use as an excuse." Punk replied, tossing a picture of some hill billy with a beard.

"What about Graves?" She held of the man's photo.

"No he's been a crowd favorite recently, might be on a good guy stint." The champion tossed it.

"I'm still liking this guy, honestly he gives me the creeps but his performance is good." She held one of Dean's pictures.

"I saw him in the indy circut, he was tough but still he might talk if Cena offers him enough money."

"If he's gonna be on the main roster he should stay loyal to you," She reasoned. "Offer him a title oportunity by next year or something, maybe convince him he'll be in Wrestlemania or something like that."

"Hmmm I'll speak with him but we need at least one more." He held up a picture of a guy named Neville.

"Not him, he's pretty close with Graves." She said remembering how often she saw the pair talking or lifting together.

"Well who is Ambrose close to?" Punk sighed, slamming some of the papers onto the floor.

"Not many, just Seth Rollins." She held up the picture. "The two are always causing trouble together."

"Yeah but he's the NXT champ..." Punk started.

"So? NXT title belt isn't anything compared to say the US title." She said rolling her eyes. "Trust me, Ambrose will work better with this guy at his side. And we want Ambrose, he can get this done, or at the very least cause Cena and Ryback to be preoccupied."

"I agree with her," Paul said, blowing lightly on his coffee. "She has the makings of a Paul Heyman mind." Despite the sweet tone he used she knew it was an insult, he was taunting her for how well she was falling into this role. She fought the urge to vomit.

"Alright, let's hope no one notices the pattern, but you gotta go to NXT and talk with them." Punk nodded.

"No way, Brad was one thing, he wasn't a psychopath like these two." she argued.

"Come on!" Punk whined in a childish voice. "I'll go with you just incase, but at a distance and in disguise." He added the last part at Paul's worried face.

"Fine since I won't have a say in this anyways." She growled under her breath, earning a peculiar look from Punk.

So when Punk said he would be in disguise she didn't realize that meant him being as obvious as possible, his signature hoodie and shorts on, lip ring still in and hood off. She wanted to smack herself at how ridiculous he looked, how blantant he was. But as the walk wore on, her several meters ahead, she noticed how he hunched slightly as a crowd passed and flipped on the hood. He still looked fairly CM Punkish but atleast his face was covered.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Roman smiled at her warmly, eyes almost lighting up as she walked through the door.

"Here to speak with Dean," She smiled back, the elder man had been kind to her recently and she was actually excited to see him.

"If it's about last time you were here," The Samoan started, eyes turning dark and serious, not noticing Punk slip in. He was totally invested in Sarah. "I told him to lay off."

"Aww thanks Sweety." She blinked shocked, no one had ever really defended her. "But it's about something else."

"Alright well if he bothers you just holler," He told her sternly. "By the way how are you and Brad?" His tone sounded too casual, an unknown edge in it that she didn't understand.

"Oh, not so well," She said, turning slightly to scan the room for Ambrose and Rollins. "Punk and Paul don't think it's a good idea for me to date him, after what happened last night." She said, referring to the match Sunday where Brad interferred.

"Well it's a good thing he did that," He said off handedly, almost relieved. "That match they put Punk in was an injustice." She paused, could he be an option?

"Well if that's how you feel," She began smoothly, eyes alight with planning. "I might have to talk to you _and _Ambrose about something." His brow furrowed with curiousity.

"I'll meet whenever, where ever, you want." He said lowly, eyes dark again.

"Room 813, in one hour at the Hilton." Sarah rattled off the number quickly. "There'll be someone you'll meet with there."

"I can guess who'll that will be," Roman smirked. "I take it you did the same for Maddox?" She almost flinched but managed a sly grin.

"I just do what I'm told." and with that she was off, catching sight of Punk in the far corner eyes burning into hers.

Dean and Seth were on machines when she found them, it took only a moment before she was the sole focus of their attentions. It was almost eerie how she approached them from a blind spot and they, almost sensed her, turned to watch her walk closer. Seth looked amused, as if he already knew what she wanted from them and seemed more than willing to agree. Dean on the other hand seemed puzzled, like he wasn't sure why she want him of all people.

"You boys are clever," She leaned casually against the weights. "Probably figured it out the first day didn't you?"

"Dean did," Seth smirked. "Took me alittle longer, of course Dean is an evil genius." Her eyes cut to the still silent man.

"Interesting."

"I'm gonna take a guess that you came here for our services." Dean finally said, eyes blank and frightening.

"Don't make it sound so formal," She tried to joke to ease the tense feeling in her stomach, this man terrified her. "I'm here to help right a wrong. That wrong being a certain champion having to compete in a triple threat match next PPV." Seth's eyes widened slightly in pity.

"You're kidding?" He breathed. "That's harsh man."

"It's an injustice." Sarah echoed the words Roman had said not moments before. "And I'm here to fix it, of course I can't really do anything about it..." She trailed off, hoping to play the damsel in distress card though it made her want to roll her eyes.

"But you want us to do your dirty work?" Dean sneered, she cursed slightly in her mind, he was hard to converse with.

"I want to give you a gift," She countered. "Of being on the main roster, of title shots, of a Wrestlemania matches." Both men seemed to consider this seriously, it was their dream. But did they really want to gain that dream by siding with Paul Heyman's team?

"Of course," Dean answered for the two. "We will be more than happy to assist you in your situation."

"Good, one hour, Room 813 the Hilton." She repeated, though from Seth's grin he seemed to think something different than her. Fighting a blush she glared slightly. "You'll be meet our champion there, nothing else."

"So you say," Seth smirked. "But we'll see where the day takes us."

"Hopefully to the top." Dean added in and turned away from both of them to continue his routine.

**A/N So school has started and you know what that means! Slower updates, it wouldn't be a problem if I didn't have a job right after school that ends around 8. So I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I will update as fast as I can.**


End file.
